1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to lapping tools.
2. Description of Prior Art
Lapping tools are well-known and used for "polishing" working surfaces by applying an abrasive action using random manual manipulation or machinery constrained (automatic) movements so that the abrasive material smooths and polishes a workpiece surface. The abrasive material may be in the form of a diamond paste and/or the lapping tool itself may be impregnated with a suitable abrasive material. The abrasive material is usually diamond grit but other abrasive materials may be used. Traditionally, the working surface is polished in a number of stages in sequence, using at first relatively course granules or grit and using much finer abrasive particles for the final stages, for example.
It is already known to simultaneously apply ultrasonic signals to cause high frequency vibration to the lapping tool during lapping procedures. Additionally, in some cases, electrical power can also be applied to provide an electrical discharge between the lapping tool and the workpiece surface or, in the presence of a suitable electrolyte, an electrolytic reaction. Such additional techniques, broadly stated, improve the lapping procedures and considerably reduce the time required to carry out the polishing procedures.
A lapping tool is known that is formed of more than one component, where the components are capable of relative pivotable movement. Such a tool is however incapable of making use of the additional techniques.